


My Brother's Bestfriend

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempt at smut, Fluff, More tags to be added, Slow Updates, Sorry Not Sorry, adopted jinyoung, bestfriends jinyoung and jacks, bestfriends mark and jb, brothers mark and nyoung, drabbles?, jjp again, lowercase intended, might capitalise later if i have time, mostly unrelated, this is a concept ive been meaning to try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: the one where jinyoung can't help but fall in love with jaebum. It was inevitable, he was his brother's bestfriend, after all.orsnippets from jinyoung's life where he gives into the inevitable love for his brother's bestfriend.





	1. if

Jinyoung groaned when he heard his mother yell. “Junior!” she called again. jinyoung adamantly sat at his desk, staring at an open book. he had stopped reading it when she had called him for the first time. another pointed call for him was followed with a sharp knock. it was probably Tammy. he heard her footsteps receding however, which meant she was on her way down. when he heard another call, he slammed his book shut. why wouldn’t she just call him by his name. the door to his room opened. he stilled. then he heard the familiar chuckle and a fond “jinyoung-ah” . Jinyoung grinned, he quickly fixed his hair, that was probably sticking every which way with the numerous stress grabs at his strands. he swirled in his chair to face the boy. “hyung.” he smiled.

jaebum smiled back. “dinner is ready.” he informed. jin young pretended like he hadn’t’t heard. “oh!” he blinked innocently. “do i have to come?” he asked. jaebum sighed, exasperated, but amused. “nyoung-ah.” jin young crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, pretending to think. “hmm, what do i get in return?” “food?” jaebum snorted. “not hungry.” “what do you want?” jin young searched the roof, stroking his chin. “jinyoung.”jaebum huffed. “a kiss would do, i guess.” jaebum sighed. “alright. after dinner.” he turned to leave. “now.” jin young sat unmoving. “and after.” he added. jaebum shook his head. “we could get caught.” “i’m not moving unless i get that kiss.” jaebum rolled his eyes as he made a show of walking upto jinyoung. he grabbed the younger by his jaw, turning his face to the side. jin young smirked. jaebum bent to press his lips to his cheek. just as jinyoung felt jaebum’s breath on his cheek, he turned his head, pressing his lips to jaebum’s. jaebum gasped before giving up. one more peck and he pulled away. “up.” he pulled I’m up by his collar. jinyoung smiled satisfied. “junior!! JB!” they groaned, together. it was Mark this time. “we really got to go.” jaebum fixed his collar. jinyoung leaned in and jaebum sighed before indulging him. they pulled apart at the sound of footsteps. 

jaebum leaned against his desk while jin young flipped the notebook open, pointing at a random diagram. jaebum pretended to explain something, when the door flung open. “can you give me back my best friend?” mark stood at the frame. jin young furrowed his brows. “he’s my hyung.” “yeah whatever that is, he was my best friend before that.” mark stared at the distance between the two. “what are you even doing?” “hyung was just explaining some things to me and i was just practicing my korean.” mark’s eyes narrowed. jaebum shifted. “keep up the good work, jinyoung-ah. and send me those words you didn’t get.” jaebum pushed off the desk. “i'll solve that problem for you once i get home and send the answer.” he threw an arm around mark. “what did auntie make?” “manwiches.” mark let himself be led out. 

“and junior-“he added, without turning, “go find someone else to learn korean from. stop troubling my friends.” “its no trouble.” jaebum laughed. “my name is jinyoung. not junior.” jinyoung sighed. they were walking down the stairs.“why are you so annoying?” mark rolled his eyes. “why are you so annoying?” jin young pushed through between him and jaebum. “atleast i wasn’t put up for adoption.” jaebum drew in a breath. this again. “unlike you, mother had a choice. and she chose me. she just has to deal with you because she gave birth to you.” jinyoung smiled. “whatever makes you sleep at night- JUNIOR.” jin young glared at him. “you’re a disappointment mark.” “at the least, i wasn’t born one.” “whatever-“ “okay, quit it.” jaebum stood between the two. mark huffed and pushed past the two into the dinning room. 

“i promise cuddles and kisses, if you don’t pick up a fight with him at the table.” he whispered in jinyoung’s ear, squeezing his waist as he moved. jinyoung smiled. it always ended like this. jaebum making everything better, and jinyoung falling deeper for him. “promise.”


	2. You

“ I want joint custody.” mark stated. he looked very serious, hands tucked into his pockets, jaw set and eyes cold. jinyoung didn’t even look up. “what?” he asked, bored. mark huffed. “i want joint custody over jaebum.” jinyoung now looked up, one sharp eyebrow raised. “he’s not a child.” they both turned their heads to jaebum seated on the floor, scratching odd’s belly, cooing softly. he looked up when he sensed eyes on him. “what?” jinyoung smiled. “he can make his own decisions. if he wants to hang with you, he will.” “not when you exhaust him.” “i’m sorry i’m so irresistible.” jinyoung shrugged and went back to his book. “listen, i need my bestfriend and i’ll do whatever it takes.” mark plopped himself beside jinyoung, bouncing him and his book. jinyoung sucked in a breath. he closed the book, and placed it carefully on the coffee table. “what will you do?” he dusted of (imaginary and pretentious, if you asked mark) lint and folded his hands on his lap, turning to face mark. mark smirked “i’ll move in.”jinyoung rolled his eyes. “fine.” he relented.

“i’ve got yoga on mondays and thursdays. you can take him then.” mark grinned. “and alternate weekends.” jinyoung shrugged,”fine. but he has to be back before 11.” jinyoung stood up. mark stood up. “what is he ten? you can’t set curfews” “hey!” jinyoung held up his hands, “don’t blame me. "he gets cranky if he stays up too late and has work the next morning.” he jerked his head towards jaebum. mark turned to him questioningly, jaebum nodded. mark sighed. “look as much as he needs his daddy, he also needs his dad figure.” he jerked his head towards jaebum. jinyoung cocked his head, jaebum nodded. “jaebum, give a ruling.” mark sighed, rubbing his temples. this excited a snort from jaebum.“yeah, no.” he pulled up to his feet, placing odd back down. “you guys are like dogs marking territory.” he paused. “i say this with all the love in the world.” he gestured. “but, you got to work this out on your own.” jinyoung rolled his eyes. “we need an unbiased jury.” 

 

jackson looked up from his computer. “can you say that again?” mark sighed. he wondered if a part of his soul left his body with each sigh. “we need an unbiased jury, to give a ruling. i think jinyoung is being over bearing.” “and why me?” jackson leaned back in his chair. “because your his boyfriend and my best friend. and my boyfriend is a mindless monkey who can’t make decisions.” he turned to jaebum seated on a couch, munching on seaweed snacks. he blinked. “i say this with all the love in the world.” jaebum shrugged. “fine. what’s the contract?” “mondays and thursdays with alternate weekends.” jinyoung answered. jackson stroked his chin. “he’s set a curfew babe. 11 pm.” mark huffed. jackson hummed. “i think..” he began. “i’d say give him wednesdays too. let the curfew stay.” 

“but your lord!?” 

“why do you give such a ruling your honour?” 

jackson smiled. “see, i know jinyoungie gets off early on wednesday. if you hang with jaebum, i get some quality park gae-wang gae time. but jinyoung gets his curfew. because as much as hung gets cranky with little sleep, jinyoung gets cranky with little time for jaebum’s ass.” jackson grinned. “is the ruling accepted?” mark and jinyoung looked at each other. after staring for a bit, mark raised his hand. “shake on it.” jinyoung nodded. jaebum grinned as he watched his best friend and boyfriend shake hands. “great.” he threw his arms around the two. 

“it’s a thursday by the way.” mark wiggled his eye brows. “ohkay.” jinyoung rolled his eyes. he pressed a kiss to jaebum’s lips. “you got daddy’s number. call when you ready to go home.”


	3. cross

when jaebum was absolutely sure no one was home, he would invite jinyoung over. it was usually after baseball practice, when mark would stay back for soccer practice, tammy wasn’t visiting and their parents were at work. jinyoung would stay, till someone from either of their families returned. 

“i’m going to take a shower”   
“lets do it together” 

jaebum pressed kisses to jinyoung’s shoulder, caging him to the wall under the showerhead. jinyoung rinsed his chest, stretching his neck lazily to a side to give jaebum more access. jinyoung turned his head when jaebum had reached his jaw. their lips met and melted into each other, lazy strokes of tongue and sucking on lower lips. the shower was noisy but jaebum could always hear his father’s car tyres pull up on the gravel. it was wired into him. however with jinyoung beginning to moan, there wasn’t anything jaebum would concentrate on.   
the loud knock on the door had them jump apart.   
“Yah!! jaebum!”  
jinyoung watched as jaebum’s eyes widened. his chest heaving up and down and breathing picking up again as fear settled into his lungs. jinyoung gently held his elbow, drawing jaebum’s eyes away from the door and towards him. “just tell him, you’re taking a shower.” he replied as calmly as possible, keeping his own stutter in check. jaebum shivered lightly. “open the door!” his father yelled, jiggling the door knob. jaebum gulped. “how does he know?” jinyoung pulled a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his shoulders. “probably because my things are outside.” he mumbled. “fuck!” jaebum grabbed at the roots of his hair. “open the door. i’ll give you three seconds.” his father hissed from outside. jaebum drew in a breath. he motioned jinyoung to move behind him. he opened the door open and through the crack jinyoung saw jaebum’s father’s bloodshot eyes. he shoved the door open that had the two moving back. jinyoung’s legs hit the bathtub. he held onto jaebum’s forearm. jaebum’s father looked them up and down and finally landed on jinyoung’s grip on jaebum. he pulled jaebum out. 

“what are you a fucking faggot now?” jaebum bit his lip wincing, as he was shoved to the carpet. jinyoung followed meekly. “it’s not what you think.” his father turned around to shove him towards the door. “get out!” jaebum sagged against his bed. “you’re drunk again appa.” he whispered. his father heard it though and yanked jaebum up with a hold on his hair. “you do not speak a word.” he sneered. jinyoung flinched as he saw jaebum groan in pain. “Mr. Im, please!” “jinyoung go.” jaebum grunted. “get out. Leave, please” he was shoved out of the room. “and stay away from my son.” the door slammed shut. jinyoung heard the familiar sound of jaebum’s baseball bat fall. he tried the door again but to no avail. jaebum screamed inside. jinyoung felt fresh tears drip. “no” he breathed. “no. Stop!!” he jiggled the knob. he swallowed and wiped his eyes, trying to regain control over his breathing. he ran down the stairs to the phone. That’s when the bell rang. he yanked the door open. 

mark looked up from his phone, eye brows furrowing. “what are you-why are you-“ mark’s eyebrows furrowed. “jaebum.” jinyoung breathed. they heard the sound of the bat again. mark dropped his soccer ball and bag and dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time. “call an ambulance.” he yelled. 

jaebum’s eye remained closed as the doctor questioned him. mark kept sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. jinyoung bit his lip. “alright, look kid. you protecting the person who did this to you, isn’t helping either of you.” the doctor pushed his glasses up his nose. he was young, fresh but he seemed liked he knew what he was doing. jaebum shook his head. “i’m telling you. i fell.” the doctor turned to mark. “is that true?” jaebum’s eyes shot open. mark and jaebum stared at each other for a bit. “yeah.” he finally spoke. the doctor sighed. “and you?” he asked jinyoung. jinyoung swallowed as jaebum turned to him. “yeah.” he breathed out. he held jaebum’s good hand. “we were just fooling around, he tripped.” jinyoung rested his head against his shoulder. “he’s just trying to protect me.” he mumbled into jaebum’s shoulder. jaebum blinked, surprised. mark gaped at them. the doctor chuckled. “kids.” he sighed. mark smacked jinyoung. “get away from him.” “it’s okay.”the doctor waved them off, smiling to himself. “take care. that hands need to be in a cast for at least 3 months. i’ll just get you some meds for the pain.” jaebum nodded stiffly, jinyoung still leaning on him. once the doctor left to the next bed, jinyoung pulled away. mark scrunched his face. “what was that?” jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“why aren’t you telling on your dad?” 

“because he’s my dad jinyoung.” 

“hyung, he broke your arm with a baseball bat.”

“jaebum, i’m not lying for you anymore. either you tell aunty, or i will.”

“mark, please.” jaebum pleaded.

“no hyung. mark hung is right. either you tell her yourself, or we will.” 

as if on cue, jaebum’smother entered, eyes wide and searching. “jaebum-ah!” she gasped. “omma.” jaebum sighed. “aigoo.” she cooed as she cradled his head and hugged him.   
mark tugged on jinyoung’s shirt, pulling him away. 

“how long has this been happening for?” 

“i’ve lost track of the number of times, he’s shown up with bruises.” 

“how do i to know about this?” jinyoung mumbled to himself. 

mark sighed. “i really hope, this time, aunty really sees that his dad is evil.”

“why won’t he tell?”

“because the man is still his father. and he believes, he will change. if something changed him into this, he should change again right. which i personally think is a load of crap.” mark spat. “that man is damaged.” 

jinyoung sighed.


	4. Him

"when will you stop picking on him?" jaebum leaned against the locker. Mark scoffed in response, busy stuffing books into the locker. jaebum rolled his eyes. "when did you even start? and why?" he prodded. he swore he remembered a time when mark had punched Toby for bullying jinyoung just for taking back his cycle that jinyoung had been riding and wasn't relenting. in mark's defense, toby had pushed jinyoung off the bike, but in toby's defense it was his bike. "since he stopped being cute?" mark shrugged. he pointed to a photo stuck on the inside of the locker. it was an old Polaroid photo stuck on the inside, fading lightly. there was mark, jinyoung, tammy, jaebum, jackson and even Kris. it was mark's birthday. jinyoung was in tammy's lap throwing up peace signs and grinning, eyes crinkled. "he looks so small." jaebum whispered. "that's cause he was." mark slammed the door shut. "He is." he added. "anyway, he's lost all his cuteness and is just annoying now." jaebum nodded distractedly. "anyways, i've got to go meet the counselor bout my SOP. I'll see you tonight."mark squeezed his shoulder before he was lost in the wave of students. jaebum nodded belatedly. he felt an arm snake around his waist. he jumped at the contact. "it's just me hyung!" the hand held him in place, voice tickling his ears. "jinyoung." he cover jinyoung's arm with his. "you scared me." jinyoung chuckled. "ready for our date?" he placed his chin on jaebum's shoulder. jaebum saw their reflection in the glass shelf across. jinyoung noticed and grinned at his reflection. 

 

'He looks so small.  
that's cause he was.  
he is.'

 

jinyoung tripped once outside. jaebum steadied him with a hold on his elbow. "careful!" jinyoung smiled sheepishly. jaebum bent to see jinyoung's laces undone. "yah! you still can't tie these?" he rolled his eyes as jinyoung pouted. he went down on his knees, tugging jinyoung's foot. jinyoung grabbed his hair, burying his hands in the locks for support. "this." he began and jaebum could already hear the smirk. "this reminds me of something." jaebum rolled his eyes, biting back his own smirk. "oof! jinnie! did mumma not teach you how to tie your laces yesterday?" he turned his head the side. a mother and daughter, caught in a similar position as them. jaebum's eyes widened. when he looked up, he gasped, falling back. jinyoung blinked. "what happened?" jaebum gaped at six yer old jinyoung. "hyung!" jinyoung whined. "get up!we're gonna be late!" he tugged the older up to his feet. 

jaebum stared ahead, nodding and humming to whatever jinyoung said on the walk to the movies and back. "hyung." jinyoung stopped walking. jaebum stilled. "why won't you look at me?" he whispered. the street was deserted enough. it was just them and the lights. "am i that handsome?" he felt a hand tug his chin. jaebum closed his eyes. "hyung?" another whisper. no, a plea. jaebum squeezed his eyes shut. he felt a hand stroke his cheek. "why are you being weird?" he could feel jinyoung's breath on his lips. "aghh!" jaebum cried jumping back. jinyoung stood still, eyes wide. "the fuck?" the six year old mumbled. jaebum sighed. 

"jinyoung, i'm sorry. but i just realized you're so much younger than me. i mean i've known you since you were in diapers. i've changed your diapers! this is wrong." he shook his head. jinyoung blinked bemused. "what?" "when i look at you, i see the six year old at mark's tenth birthday party!" he was a little breathless, lips and throat a little dry. jinyoung's eyebrows scrunched together. "i'm literally three years younger than you, literally two weeks after mark's birthday i turned 7!!" "that's not the point. I'm your hyung!" jaebum huffed."next year, i'll be in college and you'll still have 2 years of high school left! don't you see?" "no,you're right." jinyoung spoke up after a pregnant pause. "this won't do." jaebum sighed. jinyoung stepped up, feet touching jaebum's. "let's see if this works." the six year old stood on his tip toes, tugging jaebum by his collar, bringing him down. jinyoung gently pecked jaebum's lips. soft pecks one after another, coaxing his mouth open. when jaebum sighed, jinyoung licked the seam and parted it more. jaebum gasped when he felt jinyoung's tongue. he pulled away. "where did you learn to kiss like that? what the fuck you're only fifteen!" jinyoung sighed. "this won't do. i got to level up."he mumbled to himself. he grabbed his boyfriend by his hair, holding him in place, he bit on his lower lip. jaebum sagged in his arms after a bit, letting the younger take the lead. when they pulled away, jinyoung gasped for air. jaebum swallowed. "that was hot." the 15 year old smirked. "yeah? still see me as a kid. think anyone in college can do that?" jaebum laughed. "no, i think i'm good." 

"maybe it's cause i call you hyung."  
"ayy, you have to call me hyung. i am your hyung first."  
"but that just fucks things up. maybe when we're alone...."  
"yah!"  
"just once!"  
"......."  
"come on!!"  
"just once. try."  
"jaebeom-ah!"  
"happy?"  
"you look more happy! you like it don't you? you like me being dominant?"  
"you're reading way too many of those fifty shades books. act like a fifteen year old please."  
"but you do like it don't you, beom-ah!?"


	5. Apple of my eye

jinyoung's searched for the room numbered 209. he walked down the corridor to the end where the room was tucked. he heard voices inside. Perhaps his mother still talking to a student. It was lunch. everyone was downstairs in the cafeteria or on the grounds. he wondered who the smart ass was as he slid the door. he blinked at the two inside. his mother and jaebum. jaebum didn't even take ant of his mom's classes. "hyung?" "jinyoung?" they said at the same time. "oh junior!"His mother beamed at him. "i called him."she spoke to jaebum as she searched her bag. "he forgot his lunch at home." she handed him a brown bag. "thanks mum." he took the bag and fixed jaebum with a stare. "what are you doing here?" "just came to see mrs.tuan." he shrugged. jinyoung narrowed his eyes. 

this wasn't the first time jinyoung had caught jaebum and his mother together. that sounds wrong. yet, jinyoung couldn't help phrase it like that. "what are you up to?" He asked jaebum, jabbing his chest with a carrot. Jaebum shrugged. "just wanted to give her an apple." jinyoung blinked bemused. "apple?" "yeah, she once told mark and i how she had always seen pictures of teachers desk with books and apples, students giving teachers apples or an apple on student's desk or -" "i get it! apples." Jinyoung grumbled as he bit a piece of his carrot. "yet she had never experienced it. So i just wanted to give her an apple." "and the day before?" "i ran into her at the staff room and she had a pile of books to carry along with her stack of test papers and bag. so i carried it for her. just helping." "last friday?" "She wanted someone on the student council to give an honest opinion on the prom decoration of the gym. mark needed to see her about to get the house keys, i happened to accompany. so i offered to see." Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. "something is fishy." he mumbled. "there's nothing fishy. It's all a coincidence." jaebum grumbled. "Why are you getting defensive!are you hiding something from me!" "why are you so suspicious! You do know, she's my best friend's mother so she mothered me too and taught me a subject last semester!" "but you've been acting weird all week!" "have not!" Jaebum inched closer, knees bumping jinyoung's. "have too!" "have not!" Jinyoung leaned in, smiling a little. "have to!" he whispered, breathe hitting jaebum's lips. jaebum pulled back like he'd been burnt. jinyoung frowned. "now what!" jaebum got up, throwinghis bag over his shoulder. "now what reason did you come up with, why this is wrong?" Jaebum pointed at the building behind them. "the bell just rang." And continued walking backwards to the doors. Jinyoung sighed. 

 

He was halfway through his reading for chemistry class, earphones plugged in listening to a playlist jaebum made him, when his mom knocked on the door. "junior?" She smiled as she poked her head in. He took out an earplug. "yes?" He asked just as sweetly. "can i talk to you?" "course." he sat up, slightly confused about what brought this on. "you did nothing wrong." She said as she sat beside him. "ohkay, but... " he trailed off. She chuckled." can a mother not talk to her son?" She pinched his cheeks. He smiled. "wassup?" He leaned against her. "I just want to tell you that i love you." She said. Jinyoung smiled. "i love you too mom." "when we first brought you home, you didn't speak anything except for korean. JB and his mother helped us a lot. I was so thankful for that boy. Later, when you wanted to stay true to your roots and kept up with learning your language and culture, i felt like you were not happy with us." Jinyoung sat up to look at her. He took her hands in his. "jb was so supportive. you always stuck with him. talking in korean. i kinda hated him." she laughed. Jinyoung sighed. "mom, that was not-" "i found out today you were more interested in him than in korean culture." She teased, wiggling her eyebrows. jinyoung gasped. "he's been hanging out with me, has been telling me about you, about him, about your relationship." Jinyoung stared at him. she squished his cheeks. "he asked me for permission to date you." Jinyoung shook his head, shrugging her hands. "Permission to date me!" "yes! and i just wanted to say, you have it. he's a good kid. I was worried about your brother but he seems to have known for a while. He said he was okay with it. he said you two were meant to be. inevitable. I see it now." "wait, you know that i'm gay! and you're okay with it!?" She chuckled. "oh honey!Of course. I have known for months. I was waiting for you to say it whenever you felt comfortable, i was using that time to come to terms with that. And i'm okay with it, because i can't see you sad. Every time this week when i saw you with him, i realised if it makes you happy, i don't care who it is. I just want you happy." She cupped his face. Jinyoung blinked back tears as he hugged her. 

"you're such a nerd!" he knocked jaebum's cap off his head. Jaebum punched him lightly as he picked his cap up. "asking my mom for permission to date me." He rolled his eyes. Jaebum shrugged. He dusted the cap and placed it on his head. " i just wanted to make sure.She has always seen me as mark's bestfriend another son a brother to you. Plus i was sure she hated me a little for calling you jinyoung. and there's the thing with how my parent's reacted to finding out about us. also, mark-" jinyoung pressed his lips to jaebum's. "thank you." "for what." They whisper despite being in jinyoung's locked room. "for everything. My mom had a lot of things to get off her chest. And just for being so cute." jaebum grinned. jinyoung smiled back. mark was right. they were inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with a another jjp fic from my word file.   
> hope you enjoy.


End file.
